002 (Graphic Novel)
Jet Link, designated 002, is one of the nine protagonists of Cyborg 009. Originally a street punk from New York, USA, he was on the run for murder when Black Ghost got him before the police could. He has the ability to fly up to speeds of Mach 5. Appearance Jet is a tall young man with long, blond hair and an athletic build. Unlike previous incarnations, who are depicted with the characteristic long, cartoonish nose, Jet's nose is drawn with realistic proportions, bearing a hawk-like shape. Like the other cyborgs, he wears a modern depiction of the classic Cyborg uniform, with realistic padded shoulders, knee-high boots, and a black belt with a gun holster holding a blaster. Later on, he and the other team members gain the trademark yellow scarf, and he wears an upgraded uniform consisting of a red-and-black bodysuit that can change its color scheme to blend in with its surroundings (ie: appearing as white and violet when in a snowy landscape) Personality Due to a hard life on the streets, Jet developed a hardened and cynical personality. Growing up without some form of parental influence forced him to rely on himself, and also instilled within him a strong sense of rebelliousness. Jet never got along with his fellow cyborg Joe Shimamura, at first. When Joe voiced his desire to return to his old life, Jet bluntly told him that there's nothing to go back to, only to be brushed off. After Joe came back injured from a fight with 0010 Alpha and Omega, Jet rebuked him for nearly putting all the 00 cyborgs at risk of being discovered by Black Ghost. However, he was still willing to follow Joe's orders, and during the 00 cyborg's final battle with Sekar, Jet flew up into space to retrieve Joe while apologizing for doubting him. At the end of the graphic novel, Jet is seen exchanging acknowledging grins with Joe, indicating a new-found respect for his leader. True to his previous incarnation in Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier, he is shown to be brash and hotheaded, as shown when he went after Sekar without a moment's notice, which resulted in severe injuries when he was hit by missiles. History Jet grew up alone on the streets of New York, USA, with no family to care for him whatsoever. Whether his parents died or abandoned him to the elements, the only thing that was made clear to him was survival at all costs. One day, he ran into a man who tried to mug him. Jet murdered his would-be assailant in self-defense, but unfortunately, the police caught him in the act, forcing him to flee. A few Black Ghost agents offered Jet a chance to escape, which he took eagerly. He never realized their deception until it was too late. Shortly after he was turned into a cyborg, Jet was rescued by Ivan Wisky and Dr. Gilmore, along with those who were also turned into cyborgs by Black Ghost. Gilmore's interference helped the cyborgs break free of Black Ghost's programmed restraints, leading to a revolt against the scientists responsible for their current condition. To keep their escape plans from failing, the 00 cyborgs bring Gilmore along with them under the guise as their hostage, with his willing consent. While the other cyborgs focused on getting out the island, which was set to self-destruct, Jet chased after Sekar, who was escaping. However, he was hit in the back by anti-air missles, causing him to fall into the ocean, where he was rescued by Pyunma. Despite this setback, the 00 cyborg team and Dr. Gilmore have managed to escape Black Ghost's grip for good. After regrouping in a hidden underground base built by Gilmore in southwestern America, Jet's body is placed in a healing tank, along with Chang Changku, until they recovered. Later, he and the other cyborgs tell Joe their stories of how they were acquired by Black Ghost to prove Gilmore's innocence in their transformations. After Joe regains his past memories and expresses his desire to regain his old life, Jet warns him that doing so will make him along with the other 00 cyborgs a prime target for Black Ghost. Joe ignores Jet's advice and goes back to Tokyo, his old home. When Joe's absence is discovered, Jet realizes that Black Ghost's tracking device is still operational on him, allowing potential discovery by Sekar. However, Ivan tells the 00 cyborgs that Joe must make his own mistakes, and reminds him that finding Sekar's whereabouts and discovering what his plans come first. While the remaining cyborgs focus on gathering intel and increasing security, Gilmore assigns Jet to do some reconnaissance from space, as Black Ghost technology won't be able to track him. With the help of Jet, the cyborgs learn that Sekar is headed for Europe. However, Jet opts to stay in space for a little longer presumably to admire the sights. He comes back just in time to find fellow 00 cyborg Francoise bring in an injured Joe. Jet rebukes Joe for nearly giving away their location to Black Ghost, which upsets Francoise, but Joe admits that he's right. According to Joe, he had come into contact with the twin brothers Alpha and Omega, who were turned into cyborgs by Black Ghost and sent to bring him back or, failing that, kill him. This makes everyone assume that Sekar had been kidnapping people all over the world to create a huge army of cyborgs, which would help him conquer the world. Later, the 00 cyborgs are attacked by Cyborg 0013, who was sent by Sekar to eliminate them after Alpha and Omega failed to kill Joe. Despite initial difficulty in fighting 0013, Jet and his friends are able to defeat 0013, thanks to Ivan's psychic powers and Joe's quick thinking. After 0013 falls into their trap, Jet retrieves the cyborg's back tooth on Gimore's orders, when he notices 0013's body glowing brightly. Realizing that 0013 is rigged with a bomb, Jet frantically tells everyone to get away. Fortunately, they all manage to avoid the explosion in one piece. Using 0013's tooth, the 00 cyborgs trace Black Ghost's location to Russia. Using the information Jet gained during his brief time in space, they are able to exploit the base's weak points and plan to destroy Black Ghost from within. During their ambush, the 00 cyborgs discover Sekar's true plans: he had been creating a large cyborg army to sell to his numerous clients, under the guise of giving them an advantage over their enemies. But as the cyborgs are only controlled by him, this will allow Sekar to covertly control the world's leaders and take over Earth. With the other 00 cyborgs focused on destroying Sekar's base, Jet and Joe expose Sekar's intentions to his business clients and confront the man himself. When Joe is rendered defenseless and nearly killed, Jet attempts to save him, when Black Ghost's reactor is destroyed, eliminating the means for Sekar to create his cyborgs. Jet, Joe, and the remaining cyborgs attempt to fight Sekar and his mass-produced cyborgs, but they are later subdued and captured, along with Francoise, Gilmore, and Ivan. Sekar threatens the 00 cyborgs to have all their memories and mainframes rebooted completely. However, Dr. Gamo Wisky, Ivan's father, had a change of heart regarding his estranged son and betrays Sekar, releasing the 00 cyborgs and allowing them to gain the upper hand. Joe attempts to confront Sekar himself after the latter kills Gamo, but he is quickly overpowered. Fortunately, thanks to Francoise, the other 00 cyborgs help Joe defeat Sekar through teamwork and combining their abilities. Sekar vows that war will exist as long as humans still live, and flies off into space. Joe grabs onto him and is taken to space as well. Jet chases after Joe and retrieves him, while apologizing for previously doubting him. Because Jet has little propulsion fuel left for a safe reentry, the two cyborgs are forced to reenter Earth's atmosphere without protection, and their fiery descent is mistaken for a shooting star by Ayumi, Joe's ex-girlfriend, and a small child. Fortunately, Gilmore and the other 00 cyborgs are able to find them in time. After being healed and repaired, Jet is able to enjoy his new-found freedom at the cyborgs' new home and acknowledges Joe with a grin. He is later seen standing with his friends on a cliff at the end of the graphic novel, as Joe vows to protect the world from Black Ghost. Abilities Like all previous incarnations, Jet is able to fly up to speeds recorded at Mach 5. This is the result of having a self-contained, high-speed, state-of-the-art jet propulsion system installed in both of his legs. Like his incarnation in'' 009: RE Cyborg'', Jet's boots/legs are depicted as having panels that are able to split away when his thrusters activate, as opposed to him having holes in the soles of his feet and boots. Gallery Jetlink TrevorHairsine.png|Early character design by Trevor Hairsine. ArchaiaJet firstTodesign.png|Marcus To's initial design for Cyborg 002, 2012. Notes *Early promotional art (see Gallery) depicted Jet with much shorter blond hair, with a more even fringe that didn't cover either of his eyes. His hair was presumably modified and lengthened in an attempt to reference the original character always having one eye covered by his long bangs, due to mainly being drawn in a profile view. This Jet was also depicted with two Super Guns, a detail that would later be reflected in his counterpart in the Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman OVA. Category:Cyborgs Category:Graphic Novel characters Category:Male characters